


New Dawn

by MilayaMilenZeal



Series: Hail to the King [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: End Game Spoilers, Episode Ignis Spoilers, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilayaMilenZeal/pseuds/MilayaMilenZeal
Summary: M.E. 767Despite his unhappiness with the whole situation, Prompto knows that there’s no way around it. This has to happen in order for things to go back to the way they were… and, perhaps, they can be a little better at the same time.





	New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't finished the second choice in Episode Ignis yet, go do that first before coming back here.

Prompto was _not_ happy. Well, that’s probably the understatement of the year, but yeah, he wasn’t happy. Not in the least.

Specifically, he wasn’t happy with Noct.

Now, you’d think that after all the shit they’d already gone through, everything they’d done together, all the sweat, blood and tears they had spilt as a team, that Noct wouldn’t be springing _this_ on him so soon. You’d think, anyway…

Now don’t get him wrong; he _knew_ this was coming someday, _had_ known this would happen eventually, but that doesn’t mean he wants it to happen _now_. Hell, they only just got everything sorted out with the whole Starscourge thing, and they were already starting with this crap.

And the worst part of it all?

He just _couldn’t_ stay mad at Noct…

Prompto was an expert at hiding his emotions, at hiding what he was really feeling, because of all the practice he’d had growing up, so he hadn’t shown anything upon being told the news. Or, well… hearing about it from a few gossiping girls walking the halls. At least, not until he had the chance to talk to Noct.

Maybe that’s what really upset him the most… the fact that he didn’t hear it straight from Noct and had to find out through someone else. Though, to be fair on Noct’s part; he _had_ been planning to bring it up with Prompto that night, and the girls had only heard snippets of the conversation between him and Ignis. Hell, Noct had been completely unsure on whether he wanted it to start now or wait, which Iggy confirmed when they talked a few days later.

Honestly? Prompto was being childish and he knew it, but he couldn’t help it. He’d waited ten years.  Ten fucking years for Noctis to come back and banish the light… and _this_ is how he repaid him?! Six! He was tempted to stomp his feet and throw expensive shit across the room just to watch it break initially.

He didn’t in the end, though, and he let Noct talk him into helping him (somehow). When Noctis told him what he wanted him to do, however, Prompto hesitated and fairly demanded why Noct wanted him to do that.

Noct’s answer had shot down any of his potential complaints.

“Because I trust you.”

What was he supposed to say to that?

So, he said nothing and did what Noct asked of him. He didn’t like it, but he did it regardless, and he made sure to do it well…

 

Prompto wasn’t there for any of it; he didn’t want to be. Noctis understood and didn’t force him to be, even though he would meet with Prompto at night when he had the time. He appreciated the gesture, and sure, he admits now that he was being extremely childish, but could anyone blame him? He’d already gone 10 years without his best friend, who also happened to be his secret boyfriend, and to have him torn away from him like this right after was not something he had signed up for…

At least… not this fast. He knew this would’ve had to happen at some point, and he was sure he’d have been ready for when it inevitably happened… but it looked like life just had it out for him.

“Prom, you’re thinking too hard…”

Prompto jumps a bit, his shoulder almost hitting Noct’s chin as it rested there. Once he’s calmed, he sighs. “Sorry…”

Noct doesn’t say anything right after, and simply adjusts his hold around Prompto where he’s sitting against the King’s chest – Six, that sounds weird to even _think_ … – but he finally sighs as well. “Is this about the whole surrogate thing?”

Prompto almost snarls at how _casually_ Noct mentions it, and he supposes that’s answer enough, because Noct moves a little closer and holds him a little tighter. He wants to break free, but at the same time it just feels so good to be in Noct’s arms after so long, that he can’t help but melt into it. And especially when Noct kisses his temple, making him grumble something among the lines of “Cheater…”

After they sit there for what feels like forever, Prompto sighs a bit. “I guess… guess I’m not as ready as I thought…” he admits in a quiet voice. Noct doesn’t seem surprised, and he doesn’t seem to mind, either. He just holds him close, pressing the occasional kiss to his cheek, temple, or even his neck. And Prompto merely sighs, half-content, half-annoyed, as he leans into the touch and spills out everything. “I know I said… like, I… I want to raise a kid someday… preferably with you, of course,” he adds, and Noct chuckles, “but… it just… you know, it hurts to… _you know_ …”

Noctis knows, of course, because Prompto’s confided in him so long ago about how, despite having never considered it before, the more time passed and the longer he continued to live another day, the more he felt a powerful yearning unlike anything he’d ever felt to date.

And he knows it isn’t going to happen with him being in a romantic (if secret) relationship with the now King of Lucis. There was no way around it, unfortunately.

And the thing that hurt the most, really, was the fact that Noct _needed_ to produce an heir in order for the bloodline to continue. Surrogate or not, the fact that someone, somewhere, carried his lover’s child in her womb…

“Prom, stop it.”

The words are followed by Noct turning his head and firmly kissing him, effectively banishing all previous thought Prompto might’ve had. Although annoyed, Prompto lets himself be turned around and then pushed down onto the bed, never once taking the kiss. When Noct pulls away, Prompto sighs and rests his head against the King’s chest, listening to that powerful beat. He lets it lull him to sleep, so that he, hopefully, doesn’t have to deal with this issue until the big day comes…

 

And come it does; with a big fanfare across all of Eos. Prompto was away from the Citadel when it happened, by order of the King, because Prompto had begged Noctis to do so. It was hard enough to know it was really a thing, and, despite his growing excitement to see the new generation of Lucis Caelum, it didn’t mean he wanted to be there during the frantic _hours_ it would take.

But when that time was up, Prompto knew. In fact, he’s happy to report he was probably one of the first – Ignis and Gladio being just a little before him – to know about the birth of the Crown Prince of Lucis. Noctis texted him at 4 in the morning (to which Prom had teasingly asked why he was up so early), saying it had happened.

All joking aside, Prompto told Noct he was nearly done with what he needed to do, so he’d come back in a few days. And those few days were all the time everyone else of Eos needed to learn of the birth.

As Prompto leaves Lestallum to return to Insomnia, he had to make his way through at least 3 different parties, and while this sight made him feel slightly apprehensive, at the same time he feels a sense of happiness, to see people so at ease with everything. Even when he’s getting in his car, he’s prolonging his trip to watch a group of kids, dancing and cheering and saying that the new Prince is born.

It takes him all day to get back, and when he does arrive at the Citadel, the parties are _still_ going on, and even the staff look thrilled and ecstatic. The Kingsglaive look proud and are full of pep, as are the Crownsguard, and Prompto just smiles as he walks through the halls.

He meets with Ignis and Gladio first, since they’re walking around to get things sorted, and they congratulate each other and make a few jokes about how they’ll have their jobs cut out for them with them having to look after _two_ royals from now on, before he finally heads to the room where he knows Noct will be. But when he gets there, he pauses and hesitates. Now that he’s there, he can’t help but feel slightly anxious about the whole thing, and he almost outright turns and walks away again.

But he steels his nerves, breathes in, and then knocks firmly, twice.

“Enter.”

Prompto almost doesn’t, feeling like he’d stepped up to the wrong room with how… _official_ Noct sounds. He’s just not used to hearing that tone from his best friend, at all. He makes a mental note to, _maybe_ , bring that up later…

He takes another deep breath and pushes open the door, closing it behind him quickly. Noct was already looking at the door, frowning, but as soon as he sees Prompto his expression eases up and he smiles. Prompto gives him the biggest grin he can muster and calls out: “Hey buddy! How’re things going?”

Noct snorts a bit in response, and it’s clear he’s struggling not to laugh. “Is that any way to address your King?” he jokes as Prompto steps up next to him. He doesn’t give him the time to reply, though, as he immediately grabs Prompto by the back of his neck and drags him in for a kiss that lasts all of 5 seconds before he pulls away again. “But because you asked, things are fine now.”

Prompto barely manages a chuckle and a smirk, and he needs a moment to regulate his breathing again, before he feels confident enough to speak. “Sooo… um… can I… yanno… see the little man?”

The question makes Noctis laugh softly, as he lets go of Prompto’s neck. “I’ll do you one better; you can _hold_ him.”

“ _Dude!_ F-for real?!” Prompto’s not sure if he’s ready for such a responsibility so soon; he’s heard that babies are so delicate that you could snap their necks if you weren’t careful. Sure, he’s sure that Noctis would ensure that he wouldn’t, but the thought alone had him breaking out in a cold sweat. “Y-you sure that’s a smart idea? I mean… he’s only like… 3 days old now?” he asks – he most definitely did _not_ squeak while doing so – as Noctis moves ahead of him to the crib and then proceeds to reach inside slowly.

“It’s fine, Prom, don’t worry,” Noct assures him, lifting up what, at first glance, appears to be a bundle of blankets. If not for the tiny noise or made, Prom would’ve sworn that’s what Noct had picked up. “You’ll be fine. Hold up your arms.”

Realizing that arguing with Noct was pointless, Prompto swallows the lump in his throat and does as he’s told. He then gets handed the bundle Noct had been holding, placed securely against his bicep for support, and his friend’s hands move to get his arms in the correct position for the task, before, much too soon, he takes a step back. He almost doesn’t dare, almost breaks out into hyperventilation, but he forces himself to calm down, and then, after taking a few steadying breaths, he looks down.

Right as a pair of bright steely blue eyes blink open and peek up at him from the bundle while making a tiny noise of sleepy confusion.

And Prompto just… melts.

He takes a few breaths, feeling his body begin to tremble subtly, before he’s able to speak. “Du… _dude_ … I think my heart just melted.”

Noctis, the jerk, has the audacity to laugh at him.

“I-it’s not _that_ funny!” Prompto splutters, but his cheeks are burning in embarrassment.

“Sorry, sorry,” Noct chuckles. “Need a chair?”

“Um… if you’ve got one, sure…”

Noct gets him the chair, and as Prompto plops himself down, the little boy in his arm gives a small gurgle as he wriggles in the blanket a bit. The boy’s got his father’s bedhead, even if he only has a little bit of the black hair that’s so similar to Noct’s.

“…he’s so _cute!_ ” Prompto almost wails amidst his heart melting, as he hesitantly moves to stroke the boy’s cheek.  Which is immediately answered with a tiny gurgle and the tiniest of chubby hands reaching out to grab hold of his finger. Gods, his little palms don’t even close around the very tip of his finger!

“Dude, chill,” Noct laughs, patting his shoulder as the babe puts the blonde’s finger in his mouth. That, in turn, almost makes Prompto squeal because he’s just so super adorable. “You look like you’re about to smother your godson.”

“Noct, you can’t just expect me _not_ to—” He stops talking because his brain just processed something important. Or thinks it did, because the words don’t make sense to him. “Wait huh?”

“You heard me.” Noct is having _way_ too much fun with this whole thing and it’s just so not fair! “Paperwork’s already filled in and finalized, so sorry, but you’re stuck with us now.” He looks to the boy Prompto is still holding and lightly runs a finger along his forehead. “Isn’t that right, Oriens?”

The little boy peeks up at the new touch for all of two seconds before he goes back to what he was doing. And Prompto? He’s just trying to process this whole thing at the speed that is clearly expected of him by Noctis.

In the end, all he manages is an annoyed but happy (how even?!) whine. “You are such a _jerk!_ ”

“I know,” Noctis says proudly. Then, before Prompto can make his mouth say more words, he adds: “And you love me for it, regardless,” a mere moment before kissing the blonde again.

Prompto whines again, but he doesn’t object the claim as he kisses his lover back contently. And as they break away, he grumbles softly: “Jerk.”

“Heh. Love you, too, Prom.”

He stops caring then. He just turns back to the Crown Prince—his precious godson—and watches as he gurgles and laughs happily when Prompto wiggles his fingers in his face.

He focuses on the boy’s name then; “Oriens”. _Dawn_. A fitting name for one to pave the road into their new life. A name fit for a King… and definitely a name he can get behind.

Prompto’s only known the baby for less than an hour, and already he’s in love, unable to think of what his life would be like without him. And for the first time in almost a year, Prompto feels at peace, with himself, and the world around him.

Everything is fine, and, honestly? He wouldn’t have wanted things to be any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, me, being the idiot I am, didn't realize that there was actually an alternate ending to be had in Episode Ignis. This series will follow the world after that alternate ending... and also plays into ANOTHER series I have on here~


End file.
